Confissões
by Lady Kourin
Summary: Presente de amigo secreto do site Pandora s Box. Hades. POV.


Nota: Esta fanfic foi escrita para o presente do Amigo Secreto do Site Pandora´s Box. Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, e são usados apenas na redação da fanfiction.

"_Presente do Amigo Secreto do Site Pandora´s Box. Hades. POV."_

**Confissões**

_Guidecca, 25 de Dezembro de 2007._

Estive me perguntando esses dias, o que move os mortais nesse período de 'festa'. Cheguei à conclusão de que nada faz sentido. Afinal, eu não acredito em Deus, aliás, eu sou o próprio deus. Hehehe.

Bem, o que posso perceber é que durante esse período a entrada de almas em meu submundo é cada vez, maior. Isso me alegra bastante. Pois a receita do meu inferno fica bem mais gorda, e me economiza ações para a entrada dos mortais em meu domínio...

Mas isso não vem ao caso. Aliás, ainda não sei por que fui tão bonzinho hoje de manhã... Não consegue entender? Vou lhe contar...

Eu estava em trono meditando sobre alguns assuntos muito importantes, quando ela veio me incomodar:

"_- Hades-sama." – _fez-me uma reverência_. "– Trouxe os papéis que me pediu. Permita-me alertá-lo de que os espectros estam um pouco insatisfeitos nessa semana. Estam reclamando de que o aumento repentino de almas no submundo está prejudicando seu... horário de descanso."_

Levantei a sobrancelha e soltei um suspiro._ " – Eles querem aumento de salário? Nunca! O que mais, Pandora?"_

"_- Senhor... estive pensando e acho que organizar uma festinha pode ajudar a desfazer a idéia de que não tem mais direito a diversão e que não serão recompensados pelas horas extras." – _Ela olhou para mim com uma expressão preocupada.

"_- O que eles pensam que eu sou?" – _perguntei começando a sentir meu sangue ferver_. " – Acham que sou bonzinho como meu irmão, Zeus?!?"_

Ela abaixou a cabeça e respondeu minhas perguntas:_ " - Hades-sama. Creio que não pensam isso, eles, os espectros querem apenas um pouco de diversão. Não será difícil realizar essa festa. Temos o Orfeu que irá produzir a mais suave música com sua lira, durante a noite toda, temos bebida e comida a vontade, temos um espaço agradável... Evitaria uma revolta maior."_

Pensei por alguns instantes a acabei acatando sua sugestão. Porém, eu sabia que isso não daria certo.

À noite estava tudo pronto. O tal lugar agradável da Pandora, era minha sala particular, esta, a Guidecca. Durante toda a noite permaneci sentando em meu trono apenas observando a movimentação. Ocasionalmente eu me divertia vendo uma ou duas brigas de espectros de categoria menor por causa de um ou dois goles de vinho. São realmente ridículos.

Estava meio entediado, até que, tudo começou:

"_- Hades-sama. Quero que prove do nosso drink especial." _– ela me ofereceu uma taça com alguns enfeites de laranja e sombrinhas coloridas. O aroma daquela bebida era inebriante. Obviamente não recusei o convite, ainda mais vindo dela com aqueles belos olhos negros bem delineados e lábios carnudos em carmim.

Provei do líquido. Em questão de segundos eu senti uma onda de torpor incrível, minha cabeça parecia realizar um movimento de rotação. O que aconteceu depois me recordo de apenas alguns flashes.

Lembro que eu estava dançando em cima de uma mesa e ouvia todos gritarem: "Tira! Tira! Tira!", especialmente meus espectros de confiança, os três Kyotos, que se desmanchavam em risadas e zombarias. Algo me alertou talvez meu senso de ridículo tenha sido mais forte naquele momento, ou então passado o efeito do drink eu acordei. O que aconteceu depois poucos irão esquecer.

Assim que acabei com a festa, recrutei todos eles, sem exceção para realizar um verdadeiro mutirão em todo o inferno, se cada 'pedacinho' do meu reino não estivesse brilhando, eu iria castigá-los com as maiores atrocidades que eles poderiam imaginar.

A minha querida Pandora, eu reservei o castigo mais cruel, embora nem um pouco prático, limpar a bagunça da festa com uma escova de dente e um pote de sabão. E posso afirmar que meu salão é realmente monumental. Até agora ela ainda está limpando.

O que posso afirmar é que aprendi algumas coisas: primeiro não escrever diários, pois isso é muito chato; segundo, maltratar com mais criatividade os meus subordinados que acham que podem me fazer de besta e terceiro, não confiar nas mulheres.

Hades.

xOx

**N/a:**

_Oie! Reconheço minha incrível falta de criatividade! Mas espero que tenha gostado do presente de amigo secreto Lord Hades! Bjs._

_**Lady Kourin**_

_Dezembro/2007_

xOx


End file.
